Kitty
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Sin razón alguna Mei tiene una cola de gato y cierta rubia le ayudará con su problema...Y con resultados sexuales


Un día por la mañana Mei se había despertado aunque un poco tarde pero eso no le interrumpía tener aunque sea una pequeña cita con Yuzu. Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño, decidió bañarse la cara al tiempo que sentía y movía una especie de fuerza proveniente desde su cintura. La azabache se volteó a ver cuando vio una cola llevando una toalla, no parecía real pero al ver detenidamente la escena pegó un grito en el cielo.

Ese mismo día en la tarde Yuzu había vuelto de la escuela ya que su querida supuestamente se había enfermado, la azabache se limitó a usar una chaqueta tipo que le cubría hasta las rodillas junto con una notable bufanda roja y una gorra ancha para disimular que estaba muy mal.

-Hola Mei- Saludó la gyaru usando una mano ya que debía ser cuidadosa no quería "Resfrirarse" ni tampoco enfermarse pero quería atender a la pelinegra aparte de un tiempo de caridad con ella.

-Bienvenida a casa, Yuzu- Saludó su madre mientras la pelinegra se limitó a mirar de reojo a su esposa aunque a ésta la preocupó

-Aparecer de repente es algo rudo de tu parte, ¿Pasó algo hija?

La rubia miró a su princesa a la distancia

-Es raro que Mei siga así a esas horas- Se dirigió a la cocina en el cual una amiga cercana a su madre preparaba lo que podría ser una especie de té caliente

-Sólo pensé en hacer un té de Ging tsé, se dice que sus toxinas son muy buenas para acabar cualquier afección- La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la rubia probaba una taza

-Llegas tarde, Yuzu- Interrumpió la morena que se limitaba a cubrirse la boca mientras enfundaba una mirada seria e indiferente digna de alguien fría como ella a lo cual la gyaru rascándose el cuello respondió mientras miraba hacia el suelo en señal de que estaba muy avergonzada

-Lo siento Mei, es que Matsuri me llevó a jugar un nuevo juego que salió en el arcade y bueno lo jugué y ¡Dios! De lo que te perdiste, cuando te mejores quiero que lo juegues

La pelinegra se volteó como siempre con su inexpresiva actitud y una mirada seria

-Bien me voy ahora a mi cuarto- En eso se llevó una taza de té caliente mientras Yuzu llevaba un plato con sopa de pollo- Bien tengo ahora lo que necesito así que adelante

La pelinegra enfocó su mirada clavándose en los esmeraldas de su esposa

-Vamos Yuzu- La rubia quedó algo extrañada frente a la actitud de la pelinegra, para estar enferma estaba de muy malas pulgas

"De algún modo, ella parece más enojada cada día"

-Oh bien, no se preocupen se pondrá muy bien. Hasta luego- La rubia se despidió mientras iba con su esposa hacia su cuarto matrimonial mientras Ume y su amiga miraban con una sonrisa que cada día la relación entre ambas iba para bien.

-Ume, no crees que…

-Si,.. Mei no actuó raro pero su cola parecía que se le iba a salir

-Y eso que Yuzu no lo notó, de hecho ella no es muy perspicaz y aparte no creo que se haya enterado

En eso un pequeño niño de ojos azules salió de la sala mientras decía mostrando su inocencia

-Mami, ¿Es cierto que Mei oneechan está enferma?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño?- La mujer de cabello negro se inclinó hacia el pequeño el cual era su hijastro el cual tenía entre sus manos lo que parecería ser una especie de cinta para el cabello el cual tenía unas dos orejas blancas

-Es que encontré las orejitas que le coloco a Matsuneechan

-¿Donde consiguió Dan esto?- Preguntó Ume

La pelinegra suspiró con algo de molestia

-Es de los tantos juguetes que compra mi hija a cada rato- De hecho la mujer amiga de Ume era la madre de Matsuri y el pequeño Dan es su hermanastro ya que el año anterior su madre contrajo nupcias

Mientras tanto Yuzu le enseñaba a Mei el juego que compró en el arcade a lo cual la presidenta asintió pero porque eso le gustaba a Yuzu y esas cosas. Ambas pulsaban lo más fuerte los botones de los controles mientras mataban a todo zombie que las asechaba e incluso arrasando sus municiones.

La rubia estaba emocionada mientras la pelinegra usaba una especie de bazooka que voló a varios zombies, la ojiverde exclamó en medio de su emoción

-¡Hey Mei! No intentes destruir el planeta

-Cállate, ya lo sé

En eso una cola de gato algo delgada y de color negro golpeaba levemente la cara de la gyaru la cual no dudó en pelearse con esa cosa mientras decía entre risas

-Hoy estás un poco emocionada- La rubía quedó en pausa mientras observaba que dicha cola se movía de un lado a otro. La ojiverde quedó con cara de idiota al tiempo que extendió una mano hacía el sensible órgano haciendo sonrojar a la morena la cual comenzó a emitir un pequeño maullido al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la protagonista para abrazarla. Un sonrojo invadía la cara de la morena mientras la rubia estaba sin entender que estaba pasando. La pelinegra al verse así intentó reprenderla

-¡Tú! ¡Se supone que estamos jugando es cosa!

-¡Mei, ¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Tienes cola?!- La rubia miraba sorprendida como la joven movía de manera tierna su cola pero la respuesta de la ojimorada fue una mirada ofensiva

-¡La tengo desde esta mañana!

-¿Estás bien?

La rubia apagó la consola mientras la pobre pelinegra estaba temblando de miedo mientras su voz sonaba como a la de una niña en busca de abrigo mientras se aferraba a los brazos de la pobre rubia

-Gracias a Matsuri y a las demás me hicieron una gran broma en el templo budista

-¿Te refieres al templo donde sepultaron a los 47 ronin?

"Así que por eso estaba enojada"

La rubia siguió teniendo en sus brazos a la morena aunque la curiosidad para saber sobre la cola de su amada le mataba constantemente

-De todas formas, ha pasado mucho desde que he visto una cola. Déjame tocarla un poco.

La pelinegra se apartó de los brazos de su esposa

-¡No la toques a tu antojo! ¡Sólo déjame ir…!- No pasaron dos segundos cuando la gyaru puso un dedo sobre la cola haciendo que la pobre emitiera un gemido algo erótico a lo cual la pobre se tapó la boca con tal de evitar el momento mientras se preguntaba qué diablos fue eso.

La rubia se acercó un poco a su esposa mientras decía con voz seria

-Supongo que no la has sabido controlar pero deberías hacerlo con tal de que no te la agarren, ¿Cierto?

La rubia acarició un poco la cola de la morena pero en ese entonces la chica la abrazó muy fuerte como si se aferrara a vivir con ella, con una voz algo grave pero dulce decía en una entendible voz baja

-Debería…No me molestó cuando mamá y la señora Mizusawa me la agarraron esta mañana- De pronto la gyaru le agarró la cola de manera muy posesiva, la ojimorada levantó la cara mientras unos ojos esmeraldas le miraban fijamente junto a una sonrisa algo posesiva

-¿Yuzu? ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a sujetarme?!

La rubia manteniendo su expresión decía con una voz sensual

-Mei, cuando haces sonidos con esa expresión no puedo soportarlo- La gyaru levantó la quijada de la morena mientras ésta se quedaba hechizada por esos verdes hasta que unos labios se unían a los suyos de manera cálida y agradable. La gyaru apretaba con una mano la cola de su amada mientras con la otra sostenía la cadera de la morena.

La ojipurpura trataba de soltarse pero debido al estímulo de su cola le era imposible escaparse de los brazos de la gyaru que no podía dejar de disfrutar de ese momento, si el momento que sabría el lado frágil de la pelinegra. Un hilo de saliva era la distancia establecida entre ambas

-Maldición Yuzu…Déjame ir- La pobre morena se limitaba a hablar claro pero una risa por lo bajo fue su respuesta

-Mei, tu cola es tan sedosa y se siente bien… ¿Tú también te sientes bien?

-¡Te equivocas!- La pobre se ahogó en su voz cuando su cola era jalada de manera suave mientras apretaba los brazos de la gyaru que no dudaba en seguir sacándole ese lado tierno y dócil

-No me equivoco, ya estás sintiendo mucho esto

Las dos chicas ya estaban en la cama, la rubia estaba sentada de rodillas mientras la morena estaba bocabajo sobre las piernas de su esposa que no dudó en lamer la punta del órgano hasta abrir su boca para chuparla y sorberla. Pareciera que la gyaru imitaba muy bien a una actriz porno haciendo un oral mientras tanto la pobre ojimorada caía en sus jadeos y gemidos por la gran boca de su gyaru.

Imploraba que parara pero en su interior le decía lo contrario y más cuando usaba la mano izquierda apretando el antebrazo de su amada ojiverde. La rubia en menos de nada le bajó las faldas y bragas para lamerle su entrada mientras los gemidos subieron de nivel. La joven de ojos verdes empleaba su lengua sobre la intimidad de su amada con gran maestría pero no conforme ahora usó su saliva sobre el ano de su contraria la cual sentía como su trasero se mojaba en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos la pobre morena estaba bocarriba ganado aire mientras la rubia indaga sobre esa sensación obtenida desde hace pocos minutos

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Se sintió bien?

La pobre no encontraba palabra para describirlo

-La cola, tu lengua…Se sintió muy extraño

La rubia miró la cola y el trasero de su esposa e incluso se le ocurrió una macabra pero excitante idea: Introdujo la punta dentro del ano de Mei a modo de simular un anal mientras usó su lengua para satisfacer la vagina de su esposa. La cola dentro de su trasero más la cálida boca de la gyaru hacían retorcer a la pelinegra en un infierno ardiente de placer e incluso apretando los cabellos de su gyaru para que continuara esa emoción por un poco. Finalmente se llegó al clímax y ahora la pobre se había venido en la cara de la ojiverde la cual indagó

-¿Y bien? ¿Fue bueno?

De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello mientras unos labios saboreaban su maquillaje sobretodo el sabor de fresas que tanto usa para secar esos labios. La morena se separó de tan ardiente beso y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su amada heroína , unos ojos llorosos, un sonrojo indescriptible, un hilo de saliva y una mirada tierna definían lo débil que podría ser Mei y lo que quería ser Mei…Ella amaba ser domada

-Eso no fue del todo satisfactorio- Su voz se quebró- ¡Date prisa! ¡Hazlo Yuzu!

La ojiverde asintió mientras unos latidos fuertes y un gran calor desde su mente hasta su corazón a lo cual no dudó en despojar a su amada de sus prendas hasta dejarla desnuda, la rubia se abrió el suéter y se quitó sus interiores para empujar su pelvis contra la cadera de su amada al tiempo que agarraba la cola de su chica.

La pobre morena era la más afectada debido a las fuertes embestidas de la gyaru hasta el suave apretón hacia su cola, ambas disfrutaban al máximo mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban a primeras de cambio, el sudor bañando sus cuerpos, sus jadeos y latidos se sincronizaban hasta llegar al clímax objetivo.

Finalmente ambas chicas estaban acostadas aunque la rubia quería acariciar la cola de su amada pero esta le propinó un puñetazo en la cara debido a que la ojiverde decía entre sueños que estuvo bueno el momento. La morena como una niña tsundere hizo un puchero de enojo lo cual notó la gyaru

-Esto te pasa por tocarme la cola

-Duele…Hablando de eso, te estoy tocando pero no estás respondiendo como hace rato- La cola de la pelinegra no tenía movimiento alguno y no pasaron dos segundos cuando se esfumó aunque para la morena poco le importaba aparte ya estaba libre aunque su cara de pocos amigos prevalecía

-¿Eh? ¿Qué moscas te picó? Pensé que tendrías ese humor cada vez que te tocaba

La pobre Mei miraba en su celular unas cuántas fotos de cuando era gata parándose con las manos arriba lista para arañar a la cámara mientras hacía un bufido de enojo, otra donde su gyaru le cepillaba el cabello y su reacción fue una mirada tierna y kawaii y la última donde sacaba la lengua mientras apuntaba al brassier de Yuzu en junta con una sonrisa desquiciada.

La morena quedó en shock y más cuando se daba cuenta que todos esos raros comportamientos aparte de la cola o cuando la tocaban la hacían excitarse por su Yuzu.

-¿Mei pasa algo?

La pelinegra con una mirada llena de susto mientras trataba de refutar ese comportamiento no muy digno de ella

-¡Yuzu no lo malentiendas! No es como si yo buscara devorarte durante todo el rato que lo hicimos

La ojiverde quedaba confundida por la poco coherente explicación de su esposa

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se trata de la cola que tuviste hace rato?

La pobre chica de cabello negro sacudió las manos mientras ahora hacía una cara chistosa estilo anime y roja como un tomate

-¡No estás equivocada! ¡Me rehusó a permitir que mi cola fuera una zona erógena y me excité!

-¿Estás bien?

La pobre chica hizo un puchero de miedo mientras sollozaba chistosamente cubriéndose con la sábana y Yuzu para no molestarla decidió ir a bañarse y pensar en no acercarse en todo el día, no quería afectarla ni siquiera en clases, o en la oficina del consejo estudiantil o en su hogar hasta decidió dormir en un futón y todo ese aislamiento duró una semana.

BONUS

Harumin estaba leyendo una revista en la cual se mostraba la imagen de una de sus idols favoritas o bueno su pareja idol, el Nozoeli ya que era una gran amante de las eternas musas e incluso el Garasu no Hanazono figuraba entre sus ringtones. De pronto unos maulldos interrumpieron a la castaña la cual se quedó en shock al ver que una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules estaba enfrente suyo y más raro era que la matona tenía orejas y cola gruesa de gato que la hacían quedar muy linda.

La castaña quedó congelada contemplando como ese pequeño demonio le lucía bien esos detalles tan animalescos aunque se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido?

-¡¿Matsuri?! Tú…

La menor con su sonrisa inocente pero que en el fondo planeaba algo turbio respondió mientras movía su cola con la más grande elegancia y mayor tranquilizada

-De hecho fui al templo de los 47 ronin para conseguirme una de esas y bueno una hechicera me hizo el favor a cambio de traer personas para un sacrificio

Ahora su cara mostraba toda idea siniestra

-En otras palabras, vamos a subir la perversión a otro nivel

Y finalmente Harumin aprendió que hasta una linda cola de un gato puede ser un arma mortal contra su virginidad


End file.
